A Phantomhive's New Mistress
by Tea1706
Summary: Ciel, a newly fresh demon, meets up with a young girl who was sold in the Black Market during one of Viscount Druitt's parties. Will she prove to be useful ? Or will she end up forming a contract with the young earl in exchange for her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Elizabeth's face crying out his name "Ciel!" After finding out about his tragic death. But the more she cried, the less he answered back. Her beloved fiancé was gone forever. Paula, her woman in waiting draped a coat over the high-pitched sobbing, now single, blonde curly haired girl. "My lady, let's us gather our things and return home." Lizzy hung her head in sadness as they packed up their suitcases and left the Phantomhive manor. Darkness and despair filled the huge empty building, until Sebastian arrived back while carrying his young master in his arms.

Ciel, Vincent's young son was now officially a demon. He dawned a black suit with a black bow tie to go along with his new demonic red eyes. As the two neared the manor, four servants emerged out the front door to greet Sebastian and the young lord.

"Welcome home."

Ciel plainly scuffs.

"I've should have expected a more proper greeting for my return."

Baldroy, Ciel's lead cook. May-Rin, the maid who become an assassination when her broken glasses get removed. Finnian, the gardener, who can lift just about anything with super strength. And last they was Tanaka, Ciel's original butler that served under his father Vincent Phantomhive and his elegant mother Rachael.

"Master, you look quite.. different." Finny said, seeing the young lord in darken colored clothing. The rest of the servants stared at Ciel with questionable faces.

Sebastian set down the young boy, and open the large doors.

"Dinner will be little late, my lord. Our outing seemed to throw us behind schedule. I shall prepare for you immediately." He said to him.

"Bring it up to my study once it's prepared." Ciel said. "While you're at it, bake me a cake, I'm craving something sweet."

"Right away." He replied.

Ciel and Sebastian entered the main entrance, seeing that there was no sign of Elizabeth, which he usually expected to be greeted with her annoying voice. But pure silence waved throughout the manor. Baldroy went to go polish his flamethrower, MayRin finished tidying up the rest of the dirty laundry and Finnian tended to his friend Pluto out in the garden.

* * *

Meanwhile outside

A young girl who looks about 13 years old. was running away from a man, .

"Get back here, I own you!" the man shouted.

"No you don't!" She shouted back

The girl kept on running, not giving him any opportunity to catch up.

'That little git thinks she can outrun me.' the man thought.

He grabbed a round trash can lid and whipped toward her like a frisbee. The lid knocked the running girl down to the ground.

'Bulls-eye' the man thought.

The girl fell to the cold hard pavement, but as weak as she was from running, she didn't give up. Dragging her fragile body which possibly meant she either twisted something or spraining a muscle.

'I've got to find someplace to hide.' she thought to herself.

Lucky enough, there was a nearby gate.

'Bingo, I'll hide in here.' she thought.

The girl used her upper body strength to keep moving. Inside the gate was a flower garden, tall beautiful red and white roses were stream along short green bushes. She hid herself amongst some random row of bushes. But when she forgot to close the gate, the man entered the garden, browsing the many rows of roses.

"If you come back with me, I promise I won't whip you." the man said, listening in for her voice to answer.

"Not a chance!" She answered back giving away her hiding spot.

He heard her.

"There you are." the man said, heading to her location. "No more running this time. I will give you the whipping of a lifetime, you little brat!"

He pulls out a whip and whips her to no end. The whip stung as it embedded into her skin, leaving long red marks. She cried out in pain, as he kept whipping.

"Someone, please help me!" She yelled out with a loud breath.

Pluto, who was close by, heard someone's voice and then rushing to check to see what it was.

* * *

You all got cliffhanged.. So what did you think of my first chapter.

OC: But you didn't even introduce me into the story yet.

Author: Next chapter, just have patience.

OC: [sarcastically sighs] Ok.

Author: Stay tuned to Chapter 2, where our mysterious girl ends up inside Ciel Phantomhive's manor


	2. Chapter 2

Pluto notices a strange man holding a whip, which triggered some old memories from his village. The demon hound snuck towards him, as sounds of tiny twigs snapping beneath his paws. The young girl couldn't take much more lashes, until finally her strength gave way. She ends up passing out due the extreme pain.

"This is the last time you've disobeyed me." He said.

Before the man delivered the final blow, Pluto came up from behind, growling.

"Now what?" He said, pissed.

He turns to see a very big white dog towering over him, pose to strike, with flames erupting inside it's mouth. Petrified at the demon hound, the man ran out of the rose garden. Once he left, Pluto turned into his human dog form and investigated what he was whipping behind the bush. As the curious human hound approached, he gazed at the young girl lying on the ground. Pluto nudged her to see if she was still alive, the girl let out a moan.

So he slowly helped her up, and brought the young girl back toward the manor. He laid her on top of the table, then howled. Thankfully enough Sebastian in the mist of entering the kitchen.

"I told you to stay outside, you mangy mutt-" He said with a displeasing groan, then notices the girl. "Oh my, it seems we have an uninvited guest."

Sebastian checked out the the young girl to make sure she wasn't dead. The girl moans in pain, struggling to move, but the impact of the whip made it too difficult to even budge. Using his speed, he quickly made his master's nightly meal, and then scooped the girl up.

"Now, let's see about getting you into a warm bed." He said.

The demon butler scoops up the passed out young girl, placing her over his right shoulder, with the food tray in his left hand.

"First things first, I must give the young lord his dinner." He said.

Sebastian walks out of the kitchen, then into the Fourier, walking up the main staircase and entering through a door. Ciel was sitting at his usual Mahogany desk sorting important papers.

"Dinner is served, my lord."

He placed his food tray in front of him.

"Tonight is a filet mignon with a delicate ham and cheese flavored mashed potatoes. Also, for dessert, there is an array of colored macaroons."

"I said wanted cake, not these colorful cookies."

"There was very little ingredients left over to make a cake, do to all those times Baldroy messed up meals with his flamethrower."

Ciel took a bite of the steak, followed by the potatoes.

"Hm. not bad." He said, somewhat impressed.

In between bites, Ciel notices a person slung over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Is that a young girl on your shoulder, Sebastian ?" He asked.

"Indeed it is sire." Sebastian replied.

"How did she end up here ?" He asked.

"Apparently Pluto found the poor girl out in the rose garden." Sebastian replied.

He made a quick assumption. "Judging by the girl's markings on her skin, she's been abused with a whip."

"Her clothing seems to be all torn and slashed." Sebastian added. "Should we let the poor thing stay for a couple of days until she is well ?"

Ciel took another gander.

'Strange.. a passed out young girl shows up inside my mansion, covered in whip marks, and ripped clothing.' He thought to himself. 'Hm.. if I turn her away, this could end up tarnishing the phantomhive name. Plus, the press would have a ball with interesting facts for a news story. It doesn't look like she is the type of girl that would blab. Ugh, I guess I have no choice.' "I'll call for a doctor in the morning to examine her. In the meantime, she can stay for as long as she needs to recover. Please bring the girl to one of the guest rooms, we can't really do much of anything tonight."

Ciel gave a look to Sebastian that he wanted to keep her.

He lightly bows and answers. "Yes, my lord."

As Sebastian walks out of his master's office, another moan was heard from the injured young girl. He smirked, enjoying every wave of physical pain that she was giving off.

'It seems you'll be here much longer than expected.' He thought. 'The young lord must have specific plans for this girl.'

Sebastian enters a room that had an elegant touch, including a picture of Ciel's parents right on the mantelpiece. He brought her over to the bed, then tying a blindfold over his eyes, to help the girl get out of her torn clothes and into a nightgown that his mother Rachel use to wear.

After he slowly layed the girl down, slipping her legs underneath the bed covers. She felt her muscles relax upon feeling the silk sheets being pulled on top of her body, falling fast asleep.

Sebastian began to walk out of the guest room, recalling the look on his master's face, it almost seemed like he felt sorry for girl.

Afterward, he quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the girl to get some rest. Then Sebastian returned back to Ciel's side finishing out his duty of the night.

But what are the young lord's plans.. time will only tell. See you in the next chapter.

* * *

OC: Hey, you still haven't introduced what my name is.

Me: My my, aren't we impatient.

OC: And stop with these cliffhangers.

Me: It's helping draw out the anticipation for my readers.

OC: *scuffs* Whatever, I'm getting pretty fed up with this waiting bit. If you don't reveal my name within the next chapter, I'll see to that your story never gets read by anyone.

Me: I was planning to reveal your name always.

OC: And it better be a nice sounding one.

Me: Yeah yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning

The young girl woke up in a strange but comfortable bed while wearing a lady's nightgown.

'What is this place ? and why am I wearing someone's else's clothes ?' She thought. 'The last thing I could remember was running from a man who had bought me in a black market auction that Alister Chamber held at one of his major gatherings. Then getting whipped afterwards.'

Looking around at her new surroundings, she took in the beautiful Victorian décor including the fancy bed with smooth sheets.

'Wonder who owns this place ?' She thinks.

At that particular moment, Sebastian enters the room.

"Good morning, young miss." He said.

Sebastian's appearance was somewhat strange to her, frightening the poor girl. She didn't answer.

"Glad to see you're awake. You've been through a traumatizing ordeal." He said. "I already took the liberty in bandaging up your wounds."

She looks at the white bandage tape, then asked. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm just simply one 'hell' of a butler" He answered.

She felt a bit uncomfortable, seeing a strange person with an attractive phrase, which she couldn't figure out what it meant.

/Flashback, last night/

'Sebastian, see to it that our guest is 'quite comfortable' throughout her stay. That's an order.' Ciel's voice ran through his mind.

'Yes, my lord.' He replies while bowing.

'Also, I will be practicing my new demon abilities on this human girl so I will need to prepare her.' Ciel said. as his red demon eyes glowed.

Sebastian smirks slightly, understanding Ciel's instructions perfectly as he tucked his young master into bed.

/End Flashback/

Ciel stood in the doorway, knocking on the open door to announce that he was coming in. The girl just glanced at the young boy as he entered the room. He was wearing his black suit, and a black bow tie, but his blue eyes were shown to hide the real fact that he was a demon in disguise.

"I do apologize for the intrusion, but I wanted to personally introduce myself since we didn't have the proper time last night. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Lord and master of this manor." He said to the young girl.

At first, she was a little intimidated by the size of him. 'He's the one... that owns this mansion.. but he's... just a young boy. There's no way a little kid like him can afford a place this fancy.'

"P-Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Phantomhive. My name is Lily." She said.

"Lily, what a interesting name for a strange person that shows up in my flower garden covered in whip marks." He replied. "What were you doing there to begin with ?"

"I... was trying to escape... from my abusive owner." She said.

"Owner?" He asked.

"A man who bought me at a past black market party that was held at Alister Chamber/Lord Druitt's estate." She answered.

The mention of Alister's name shruck a chord with Ciel.

"Lord Druitt, what does this have to do with you ?" He said.

"I attended one of his little soirees, not knowing that he was kidnapping young women and selling them in black market auctions for profit. He came over to me during the party, wooing like a love sick pervert. Then he led me into a back room which smelled like knockout gas. I tried every little trick to escape the fumes, but it was to late. The gas knocked me out. Afterwards, I felt my arms and legs tied up with rope and blindfolded. Hearing him explain the details of my features to a crowd of people, until one man started bidding, then others chimed in with their bids." She explained. "A man who I heard yell 'ten thousand dollars' winning the auction item, which was... me."

"And your point is..." He said, exaggerated.

"Later I found out, the guy mistreated all of his women practically whipping them to death if they stepped out of line or misbehaved. I had to endure the pain and suffering of serving this mad man. Thankfully, I managed to escape with my life this time." She said, finishing her small detailed situation.

Ciel stood in silence for about a minute or so and then spoke.

"Due to your rather dangerous predicament, I am willing to let you stay here until your wounds heal." He said. "Also I'll be calling a doctor to make sure your health wasn't compromised either."

I nodded politely, making sure to not overshare too much information all at once.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me, I must go make that call." He said, turning around, and walking out of the room. 'Lily, you and I will be spending an eternity together. But first, I need to gain your trust... then shatter any hope you have left.'

I gently laid back with my head on the soft white pillow and sighed.

"May as well enjoy myself while I'm here, not that there's anyone to go home to." She said, thinking out loud.

Sebastian overheard my little conversation as he put out fresh clothing.

Meanwhile... in Ciel's office

He picked up the phone receiver and used the rotary dial to call a local clinic.

One of the receptionists answered, "How can I assist you today ?"

"Hello, do any of your physicians make private house calls? I have a young girl here at my mansion who needs to be looked at." He asked.

The woman simply answered back. "Our doctors can certainly make private house visits."

"Excellent. Could you send one over?." He asked.

"I will relay the information to one of our doctors, all I need is your name and address." She replied.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

The receptionist suddenly remembered something.

"Phantomhive? Would you be Vincent and Rachael's son? The one who we treated for asthma years ago?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"A doctor will be arriving to your manor momentarily. Shall I bill you the amount for the visit?" She asked.

"I would gladly appreciate it." He replied. "Once I receive the bill, the payment shall be mailed to your clinic as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive. You have a great rest of your day." She said, thanking him.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He replies, hanging up the phone.

Ciel sighed in relief.

"Honestly, how can a person be that friendly." He whispered to himself. "Humans can be so droll."

Back in Lily's room

Lily turns her head toward the handsome butler, only to see his crimson red eyes glancing at her for a tiny moment, before laying out some Victorian style clothing on the chair beside her.

'Was he staring at me just now?' She thought.

Lily started to ask him.

"May I ask you a small question?" She asked Sebastian.

"Of course miss." He replied with a gentle tone. "Ask away."

"Why is it that Lord Phantomhive is being so nice to me?" She asked.

"The Phantomhive's were always very generous, treating their guests with true hospitality." He answered, reassuring her.

"It's just that... nobody has shown me kindness before." She said with a sigh.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be the medical physician now. Please excuse me while I go let him in, you just stay put."

Sebastian exited the room.

'Something doesn't seem right-' I thought.

Meanwhile...

Sebastian walks down the main staircase and up to the front door. Upon opening the double style doors, there stood a short middle aged man that looked like he'd been in the medical field for a couple of years. (a small Doctor Who reference anyone)

"Welcome sire, we were expecting your arrival. Won't you please come in?"

The man cleared his throat and spoke with an upper class accent. "Thank you."

Sebastian offered to take the man's trench coat.

"I was told that a young girl need to be examined." said the doctor.

"If you would please follow me, I'll take you to her." He replied.

Sebastian led him up to the guest room where Lilly resided. As they approached the room, I saw the butler and doctor standing right in the open doorway.

"There is a doctor here to examine you Miss." He announced.

The man set down his medical bag and then spoke to me while taking out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Before I start my examination, I would like to chat with you... if that is alright."

I slightly nod my head to the doctor. Sebastian kindly bow and quietly left.

"Excellent." He said.

The demon butler made his way back to the young master.

In Ciel's study

"Anything to report about our extinguished guest?" Ciel asked as Sebastian enters.

"Only that she has no family." he replied.

"Tch, what a bother." Ciel scuffed, crossing his legs in a somewhat bored tone. "If she had been more forward than being reserved, I would have just tossed her aside."

Sebastian gave his master a blank stare, judging the way he was using his new increased senses.

"However... it will be a rather intriguing opportunity to toy with the girl for a bit." Ciel continues. "I'll play some simple mind tricks, which will lead her into a false sense that I actually care for her striking down any last hope she has left. I don't want you interfering until I tell you otherwise, is that understood ?" He flashed his red demon eyes considering it an order.

Sebastian bows and answers in a whisper. "Very well, my young lord."

Back with Lily and the doctor

As he took a seat in the empty chair beside the bed, he began to ask the young lady some questions.

"To start things off, I would like for you to tell me your full name please." He asked.

"Lily Katherine Anderson."

"Anderson? Where have I heard that name before? Were your parents the owner of a little flower shop right here in London?"

"Yes sir."

"Age ?"

"13"

"Date of birth ?"

"July 4th, 1820"

"Ah... a July birthday. That must be exciting to share a celebration on a national holiday."

Lily frowned at the mention of that particular memory.

"It was also the most painful moment of my life."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Me: How do you like your name I've picked out for you?

Lily: Eh.. it can be a tiny bit better but I guess it will have to do for the moment.

Me: This time I've done some research on British names in order to find a good one.

Lily: I must say you've done well so far as a writer.

Me: Really?

Lily: The story seem to flow very well in each written scene. And for that I apologize, I've underestimated you, well done author. Now I'm interested in what you have in store for my backstory.

Me: Stay tuned for my next chapter, until then farewell. *imitates Sebastian's bow*


End file.
